We propose to characterize the kinetic properties of the gamma subunit, an arginyl esterase enzyme, of the nerve growth factor (NGF) molecule isolated from Crotalus adamenteus. In particular, a detailed comparison with the mouse gamma-NGF enzyme will be carried out. The stoichiometry of the Crotalus gamma beta NGF complex will be determined. Our study of the effects of NGF on an NGF-sensitive human neuroblastoma will focus on the effects on the membrane properties of the cells. In particular changes in membrane permeabilities will be studied. In addition, changes in cholinergic and adrenergic neurotransmitters and neurotransmitter enzymes will be documented. Finally, the NGF-like molecular synthetized by the rat glioma C6 cell line will be characterized by a combination of preparative flatbed isoelectric focusing and rocket immunoelectrophoresis. The increased synthesis of NGF-like proteins by the C6 cells in response to 17 beta-estradiol will be further explored through the use of pulses of estradiol in the presence of a number of metabolic inhibitors. The existence of putative precursors to the NGF molecule in this system will be explored through the use of SDS electrophoresis of the product synthetized in the presence of 3H-amino acids.